ufofandomcom-20200214-history
UFO situation
The UFO situation in the United States of America, considered an “Alien Secret”, has prompted highly organized programs as a result of the UFO incidents between 1947 to 1957.Operation Majestic 1989 Presidential Executive Orders for Intelligence After the Roswell incident of June 1947, both the and the US were established on September 18, 1947, to exercise complete control over an “Alien Secret”. The CIA was formed by Presidential Executive Order first as the Central Intelligence Group for the express purpose of dealing with the alien presence. Later the National Security Act (NSA) was established to oversee the intelligence community and especially the alien endeavor. A series of National Security Council memos and Executive Orders removed the CIA from the sole task of gathering foreign intelligence and slowly but thoroughly "legalized" direct action in the form of covert activities at home and abroad. Disinformation projects within projects A special group of America's top scientists were organized and a program under the name Project Sign was created in December of 1947 to study the phenomenon. The whole nasty business was contained within the shroud of secrecy. Project Sign evolved into Project Grudge in December of 1948. A low level collection and disinformation project named Blue Book was formed under Grudge. 16 volumes were to come out of Grudge including the controversial "Grudge 13" which I and Bill English saw, read, and revealed to the public. "Blue Teams" were put together to recover the crashed disks and dead or alive aliens. The Blue Teams were later to evolve into Alpha Teams under Project Pounce and Project Pluto. Coordination of Foreign Intelligence Information Measures On December 9, 1947, Truman approved issuance of NSC-4, entitled "Coordination of Foreign Intelligence Information Measures" at the urging of Secretaries Marshall, Forrestal, Patterson, and the director of the State Department's Policy Planning Staff, Kennan. Governmental operations with respect to Intelligence Activities The Foreign and Military Intelligence, Book 1, "Final Report of the Select Committee to Study Governmental operations with respect to Intelligence Activities." United States Senate, 94th Congress, 2nd Session, Report No. 94-755, April 26, 1976, page 49 states: "This directive enpowered the secretary of state to coordinate overseas information activities designed to counter communism. A top secret annex to NSC-4, NSC-4A, instructed the director of Central Intelligence to undertake covert psychological activities in pursuit of the aims set forth in NSC-4. The initial authority given the CIA for covert operations under NSC-4A did not establish formal procedures for either coordinating or approving these operations. It simply directed the DCI to "undertake covert actions and ensure, through liaison with State and Defense, that the resulting operations were consistent with American policy." Office of Policy Coordination NSC-10/1 and NSC-10/2 were to supersede NSC-4 and NSC-4A and expand the covert abilities even further. The (OPC) was chartered to carry out an expanded program of covert activities. NSC-10/1 and NSC-10/2 validated illegal and extra-legal practices and procedures as being agreeable to the national security leadership. The reaction was swift. In the eyes of the intelligence community "no holes were barred". Under NSC-10/1 an Executive Coordination Group, was established to review, but not approve, covert project proposals. The CG was secretly tasked to coordinate the alien projects. NSC-10/1 and NSC-10/2 were interpreted to mean that no one at the top wanted to know about anything until it was over and successful. these actions established a buffer between the President and the information. It was intended that this buffer serve as a means for the President to deny knowledge if leaks divulged the true state of affairs. This buffer was used in later years for the purpose of effectively isolating succeeding Presidents from the knowledge of the alien presence other than what the Secret Government and the intelligence community wanted them to know. NSC-10/2 established a study panel which met secretly and was made up of scientific minds of the day. The study panel was not called MJ-12. Another NSC memo, NSC-10/5 further outlined the duties of the study panel. These NSC memos and secret Executive Orders set the stage for the creation of MJ-12 only 4 years later. The existed until 1 August 1952, when it was merged with the Office of Special Operations (OSO) to form the Directorate of Plans (DDP).Wikipedia, Truman’s National Security Agency by secret Executive Order President Truman created the by secret Executive Order on November 4, 1952. Its primary purpose was to decipher alien communications and language and establish a dialogue with the aliens. This most urgent task was a continuation of the earlier effort and was code named SIGMA. The secondary purpose of the NSA was to monitor all communications and emissions from any and all devices worldwide for the purpose of gathering intelligence, both human and alien, and to contain the secret of the alien presence. Project SIGMA was successful. The NSA also maintains communications with the Luna base and other secret space programs. By Executive Order the NSA is exempt from all laws which do not specifically name the NSA in the text of the law as being subject to that law. That means that if the agency is not spelled out in the text of any and every law passed by the Congress it is not subject to that or those laws. The NSA now performs many other duties and in fact is the premiere agency whithin the intelligence community. Today NSA receives 75% of the moneys allotted to the intelligence community. According to Bill Cooper, the old saying "where the money goes therein the power resides" is true. The DCI today is a figurehead maintained as a public ruse. The primary task of the NSA is still alien communications but now includes other Alien projects as well. President Truman had been keeping US allies, including the Soviet Union, informed of the developing alien presence since the Roswell recovery. This was a precautionary measure, should the alien presence be a threat to the human race as a whole. Plans were formulated to defend the Earth in case of invasion. Great difficulty was encountered in maintaining international secrecy. It was decided that an outside group was necessary to coordinate and control international efforts in order to hide the secret from the normal scrutiny of governments by the press. The result was the formation of a secret society known as the "Bilderburgers". The headquarters of this group is in Geneva, Switzerland. The Bilderburgers evolved into a secret world government that now controls everything. The United Nations was then, and is now, an international joke.Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by William Cooper See also * Alien agenda * Alien trade * Disinformation protocol References Resources * UFO-Alien Database, Krill papers, web archive 1995, by O.H. Krill * Blue Planet Project: Alien Technical Research Category:Ufology Category:United States Category:Solar Warden Category:Cooper Files